


whoops

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Escalators, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caught up in blatantly staring at the boy, he hadn't noticed that he had mounted the escalator. But, with the other foot ready to step onto it, something seemed off.- prompt: i was busy looking at something else that i accidentally went up the wrong escalator. lucky enough, you were there to not make fun of me.





	whoops

**Author's Note:**

> this happened to me once. im normally able to walk and use the correct escalator i swear

"What? The Japanese place on the third floor? Yeah, I see it, I know. I'll be there in a bit." Hugh fixed his eyes on the restaurant Rosa insisted on visiting that Friday evening, and squinted. No matter what Cheren said, he refused to get glasses for his deteriorating eyesight. Hugh was sure they would ruin the cool soccer kid image he was going for, so he said no every time. Anyway. Cheren wasn't important right now. "Wait up for me," he said, hanging up on Rosa and pocketing his phone.

He sighed and, while walking, stared at the layout of the place from the first floor. It had a nice red-and-black color scheme to it, and it was minimalistic; both traits which appealed greatly to his sense of aesthetic. Elaborately-painted kanji decorated the sign he could see. It didn't seem like a bad place to be, but--

That was when he saw the boy. Brown-haired and grinning. It wasn't Rosa, that was for sure, but the boy resembled her enough that they could be siblings somehow. He was mildly entertaining the thought of Rosa having a twin when the boy caught his eye and waved. He smiled. Good Arceus in heaven, he had a nice smile. Hugh wasn't sure what kind of face he was making in response, but he hoped it wasn't what Rosa called his "too much tamale" face.

Too caught up in blatantly staring at the boy, he hadn't noticed that he had mounted the escalator. But, with the other foot ready to step onto it, something seemed off.

To his surprise, he was sent sprawling (Rosa would later tell him he had only stumbled a few feet backwards) and only his quick reflexes (Rosa would also inform him kindly that he landed squarely on his rear end) saved him from hitting his head on the floor. A choked sound echoed, and sure enough, as he looked up, he saw Rosa pressing a hand to her mouth, almost as if she were stifling a laugh. Of course she was, Hugh thought miserably. Rosa enjoyed his suffering more than her Sunday soap opera.

But like some beautiful angel sent down from above, the brown-haired boy from earlier clambered down the escalator and extended a hand to help Hugh stand up. Grumbling something about certain people being malevolent spirits, he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Hey, I don't think we've met before," the boy said blithely. "But I'm Nate. You're friends with Rosa too?"

"Friend is a strong word," he replied, cutting his eyes to the side, seeing Rosa doubled up, laughing. "I just know her."

Nate finally smiled at him, and pointed at the escalator going up. "Maybe this is what you were looking for?"

Hugh grinned back, swearing vengeance on Rosa the next time they would meet. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for helping me out. My name's Hugh, by the way."


End file.
